


Vanilla Latte and Skittles

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a writer, Octavia Blake is his nosy sister, and John Murphy is a fan in more ways than one.





	Vanilla Latte and Skittles

Bellamy’s favourite thing about being a writer was that he could freely express himself and share his art with the world. His least favourite thing about being a writer was the constant writing block, the lack of sleep, and the disappointment that came from reading another rejection letter. He had written one bestseller, but five books in total. His debut had somehow shot through the bestsellers list, but after that he had never been able to hold up his title.

He sat across the table from his younger sister, who was currently scrolling through her phone, and wrote in his notebook. When he was planning, he always wrote by hand before typing the drafts on his computer. So far, he had been able to come up with a title. And he hated it. His characters were dry, his settings didn’t even make sense, and his plot was nonexistence. He was crap.

“Two vanilla lattes?” A disinterested voice said as the waiter stopped at their table, holding a tray of steaming coffee. He had bright blue eyes, soft brown hair, and porcelain skin that seemed pinked by the heat of all the hot drinks. For a moment, Bellamy was lost for words. He was beautiful.

“That’s us.” Octavia said with a knowing smile flashed at her older brother.

The coffee was placed on the table and then the cute waiter was gone. Bellamy would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. He scratched the back of his neck and looked back down at his notebook. It was covered in crossed out sentences of nonsense and random doodles. He sighed and ripped the paper out of the book in one quick movement. He had a lot of practice doing that.

“What’s wrong, Bellamy?” Octavia asked impatiently as she kept scrolling through her phone.

“Nothing,” He said, “Just some problems with my story.”

“What problem?” She said, putting down her phone and leaning forward across the table, looking at the backpack filled of scrunched up paper by Bellamy’s side with an amused glint in her eyes.

“The fact that I have no story.” Bellamy sighed disappointedly as he closed his notebook and shoved it into his bag. He scratched the back of his neck and tried to think, but it seemed like his brain wouldn’t work. No matter how hard he tried to think of an idea, nothing came to mind and soon people would forget about his other books – they already were – and he would be completely washed up. God, he hated himself right now.

“Someone seems to enjoy your work.” Octavia said with a wink before pointing over to the counter.

Bellamy turned around and saw the cute waiter from earlier leaning over the counter with a blank expression on his face. He was reading. He was reading _In Ares’ Arms_. He was reading Bellamy’s book. He felt his chest tighten when a he saw a small smile spread across the waiter’s lips and he let out a small laugh.

Bellamy was proud of that book. It was his latest release and had been published during the spring quarter a year ago. It was a fantasy novel about a Spartan warrior who fell in love with the idea of Ares and began a war in his honour. However, when he is about to finish the war, Ares comes to him and kills him, saying that he does not need honour given to him that has been gained by others. The protagonist dies watching Ares abandon him in the battlefield.

The reviews were good, mostly, but he got a lot of criticism for making it an LGBT+ themed novel after never really establishing romantic relationships in his previous works. It was then that Bellamy decided he may not come out as bisexual in the public eye for a little while.

As he watched the waiter read the words he had spent a year and a half working on, he couldn’t help but notice how much happier he seemed while he was reading his book compared to when he was serving customers.

“Go talk to him.” Octavia whispered excitedly.

Bellamy shook his head, “No way,” He said, slumping in his seat lightly, “He’s working, and besides I would just make an idiot of myself.” Bellamy ignored the way his sister rolled her eyes and tried to not look back at the waiter again. He didn’t need any more distractions than he already had. Though he had missed dating recently, and his sister was constantly on his back about just thinking about asking someone out, plus it would be nice to have some company other than his baby sister and always-to-busy best friends.

He let out a deep sigh and took a large gulp of his drink, swiping foam from his lip and looking out the window while his sister returned to her phone. Bellamy watched as groups of people walked back and forth in front of the window, some of them stopping to cross the street, some of them bumping into people they knew, and he smiled. People had always fascinated him, even if he didn’t always understand them.

“Oops!” Octavia said as her phone vibrated, “Lincoln’s finished at work, so I’m going to meet up with him.” Lincoln was her new boyfriend, and the main reason she had begun her crusade of getting him to date again. He wasn’t a bad guy, just a difficult person to get to know. But he was better than Atom. Definitely better than Atom.

“I’ll see you next week?” Bellamy asked as Octavia got to her feet and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You bet,” She promised, as always, before grabbing her mug and walking to the counter to return it.

Bellamy pulled out his notebook again. He had some time to kill – as usual – and decided that he might as well try coming up with something again. Before he realised what he was doing, he was describing the image of a lean, pale man with soft brown hair that fell over intense blue eyes, the emotional hue battling for everyone’s attention against dusty pink lips. He laughed at himself. He was ridiculous.

Just as he was about to rip the page from his notebook, conflicted as it was his best work of the day, he heard a packet crinkling before someone slipped into the seat in front of him. He looked up and found the waiter before sitting across from him, a playful glint in his eyes as he picked through a packet of sour skittles.

“Hi,” The waiter said, “I’m Murphy.”

Bellamy froze. He didn’t understand what was going on. He knew what was going on, but he didn’t understand why it was happening. The cute waiter was talking to him, and smiling to him, and being nice to him. He didn’t know why, but he was. Bellamy was so very confused.

“Uh,” He said, “Hi?”

Murphy rolled his eyes, a small smile playing across his lips, “I think this is the part where you say your name,” He said, “Unless I’m bothering you. I wouldn’t want to disturb your next bestseller.” He said, pointing down the notebook with a smirk.

So, he knew who he was. Which meant Octavia had blabbed. Again.

Admittedly, he should have seen it coming. After all, the ‘My Brother is the Cute, Creative Type’ was her favourite approach to getting strangers to hit on him. Something she strived for a surprisingly large amount of the time. The fact that she knew Murphy was a fan would have made it too difficult for her resist. She was only human.

“Something tells me you already know my name.” Bellamy said as he moved his hand to cover the pages of his notebook.

Murphy smiled and nodded his head, pausing to pick out another piece of candy and popping it into his mouth. “Bellamy Blake,” He said knowingly, “Though I did wonder if it was a penname?”

“No,” Bellamy said, “My mother just liked that name.”

“And alliteration, apparently.” Murphy laughed. He moved his hair out of his eyes and bit his bottom lip before looking up at Bellamy from under his eyelashes, “You know, I really like your stuff.”

Bellamy scratched the back of his neck nervously, “T-Thank you,” He said quietly, “I really appreciate your support.”

Murphy sighed, “You don’t need to be so formal,” He said, “If you haven’t guessed I came over here to hit on you.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked with a nervous laugh.

“Because you’re cute,” Murphy shrugged, “You’re cute, and I know your smart. Plus, your sister seemed pretty sure that you might like me back.”

“Well, she wasn’t wrong,” Bellamy said quietly, “I…I think you’re cute, too.”

Murphy smiled, “So, what are you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say a big, big thank you for everyone who has read this story. I really appreciate your support. If you wouldn't mind leaving a comment down below, especially if you notice a typo or something, it would mean the world to me. I read and reply to all of them, and would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night.


End file.
